Insulted
by Tidia
Summary: The brothers visit the Persian province of Ur. Tus and Garsiv's plans put Dastan in an uncomfortable position.


Insulted

By: Tidia

Notes: Disney owns Prince of Persia. Yes, it has been quite awhile since I have written in this fandom, but this came to me and begged to be written. As usual it is brother centric, pre-movie time. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

They had reached the Persian province of Ur. King Sharaman had sent his sons and a large contingency of soldiers because of the unrest that reached his ears. The presence of Tus, Garsiv and young Dastan was supposed to be a show of strength to bring the governor in line.

They had been granted entrance and shown to their rooms. Dastan had informed Bis that they were to go and familiarize themselves with Ur, especially with the Temple of Ur and its priestesses. He had only six of his twelve men with him, lucky to have that many with him since they were not going into battle. He went to inform Tus that he would return in time for the evening festivities.

As befitting the next ruler, Tus's room was opulent. Garsiv was already with their brother. He grabbed an apple from the tray and joined them about to share his plans.

"Dastan, you will represent our father at tonight's banquet," Tus said as he read the scrolls before him.

"By myself? Where will you be?"

"The Temple of Sin is known for its beautiful women under the guidance of the moon goddess of these parts. We plan to partake." Garsiv smiled, then thumped Dastan a little too hard.

Dastan recovered from his shock. "Father said you were supposed to handle this personally." He had met with them before they left. Tus had been ordered to secure the area and speak to the satrap about tribute and taxes. The province had been falling behind, and spies had reported the satrap's dissent. Dastan at eighteen was not adept at handling political issues. He stayed far away from entangling himself, although he tried to give an educated opinion when asked. His family was constantly reminding him of his reckless behavior, which meant he did not have the patience of words like Tus.

"We are here, and they will have my attention in the days that follow. There will be other banquets." Tus had obviously thought this through with Garsiv's help.

"But father said-" Dastan tried again. He was never comfortable at banquets. They were bearable because of his family being in attendance and some wine.

"Are you afraid? We will leave you men and you have your forces," Garsiv added, stabbing an apple for himself with relish.

"I can take care of myself." Dastan grumbled. Tus was married with more than one wife. Garsiv had taken his first wife. The harems in Nasaf should have been enough for them.

"One day Tus will be King and you will have to take orders from him. Consider this practice."

He did not like to be chastised like a child. He was following orders from their king. "I know that-"

"Then follow my orders now," Tus said softly. "This should be an easy one, even for you, and you may enjoy being the center of attention."

"What if I make a mess of it?" Dastan collapsed into the divan, accepting his fate.

Tus squeezed Dastan's shoulder. "It's a banquet and you learned your table manners a long time ago."

*******{}*******

Bis had to practically push Dastan to the banquet. His brothers had long gone to their night of adventure. He fidgeted in his robes. He liked freedom, craved it in fact. This was confinement.

He moved to the seat of honor, mimicking what he had seen his father and Tus do in the past.

"Sharaman sent us his pups." The satrap of Ur, Kambis laughed. "Not the eldest, but the youngest bastard." He was a fit man and Uncle Nizam's network of spies had reported that he had been plotting against the king. "Not of royal blood at all."

The others at the table, merchants and council members of Ur agreed with their governor and continued the merriment. Bis brought Dastan a plate of food, bowing, "my prince."

Dastan accepted the plate of food with a wan smile.

Kambis continued, happy with the audience he had before him at the young royal's expense. "Prince Dastan does your father grow weak? Sending boys."

"My brothers and I are sent on many missions like this to meet the people and to listen to their needs in order to secure the Empire." He looked at his food losing his appetite.

"We pay too much to our King. Will you tell them that?" The others at the table agreed with the satrap. "Does the money go to your brothers? Not to you, the third son."

Dastan wanted to run, leave this place, but he had to come up with a satisfactory answer. "You pay the taxes and tributes because you are loyal to King Sharaman who is good and just."

There was silence, and for a moment Dastan had thought he had faced the worse of it. Then the satrap began to laugh, and the others followed. Dastan stood, Bis in step right behind him. "I believe this banquet is over. You can talk to _Crown Prince_ Tus in the morning."

"Pup, you do not give the orders." Kambis stood up, his guards moved in.

He saw his men, what few there were. "I do." He pulled his swords from his back. "Guards."

"Unable to fight your own battles?" The satrap replied, and Dastan saw Bis wipe a hand down his face.

*************{}************

When Tus and Garsiv stumbled out of the Temple of Sin they expected their horses and soldiers that had escorted them. Their horses were handed to them, but they had added two to their company. Both of them were Dastan's men, they bowed and the taller one spoke, "Sire, we are here on behalf of your brother to provide an additional escort."

"What did _he_ do?" Garsiv groaned.

"Is Dastan safe?" Tus asked with concern.

"Yes, Sire." Dastan's guards blended in with the other soldiers. Tus knew it was to avoid further conversation. Dastan's men were loyal to him even though Garsiv called them street rabble; they had shown themselves to be honorable.

They entered the inner fortress. Tus noticed it was quiet and that his soldiers were on duty. "Where are guards of Ur?"

"Prince Dastan ordered them to retire for the evening without their weapons." Dastan's men had vanished; instead it was the soldier opening the door that informed them.

The hall was in disarray with food strewn everywhere, carpeting ripped, and portions of the table overturned. "What has happened to the hall?" Garsiv asked, hand on the pommel of his sword.

The soldier guarding the area seemed to weigh his words before answering. "Prince Dastan acquitted himself well. The satrap insulted His Royal Highness King Sharaman."

Tus sighed. "Take us to him."

They were escorted to Dastan's room, but Dastan was not inside. Bis was there waiting and stood when he saw that Tus and Garsiv had arrived.

"Where is he?" Garsiv roared, stalking the room.

Bis bowed. "He should return shortly, your highnesses." He opened the screen doors covering the balcony and pointed to the night sky.

Dastan could be seen in a distance, a dark form skipping along to only those who knew what to look for. He headed away from them, climbing further, then with a backflip he landed on the ledge before them. Tus was always a little spellbound by the abilities of his younger brother.

Dastan unwrapped the dark head scarf that covered his hair and mouth, tossing it to Bis as he came forward to greet his brothers with a relieved smile. "I was checking on their plans. Guards have been posted inside and outside of your rooms in case they plan on attacking tonight."

"Attacking tonight? _What did you do_?" Garsiv pushed Dastan, loomed over him in a threatening manner. Dastan still had time to grow bulkier, but for now Garsiv was taller.

The young prince took a step back. "I think I should leave."

Tus studied Dastan for a moment and saw the bruising on his cheek, the bandage partially hidden by his robe. There would always be a bit of that little boy that had been taken in from the streets, and because of that Dastan always had doubt of being believed and listened to. "Garsiv, give him a change to explain." Tus reached out, placing a hand on Dastan's jaw and turning his head so Garsiv could see. "Who did this to you?" He moved the robe to see the bandage with his other hand.

"Ow." Dastan batted Tus's hands away. "I'm fine."

Garsiv frowned, but did not comment.

"No causalities and the injuries have been dealt with," Bis reported in the awkward silence.

"Good, but I still do not know what happened here." Garsiv threw his hands up in frustration. "Are we to prepare for battle?"

"Bis, leave us," Tus ordered.

"My prince?" Bis asked leave of Dastan, ignoring the order from the Crown Prince. Bis wanted to stay to support Dastan.

Dastan nodded. "Thank you, Bis." Dastan grabbed Bis's forearm. "Get some rest."

They were quiet until Bis left. Tus sat down on the chaise, folding his fingers together in an act of patience. "We were shown the hall."

"Is it still a mess?"

"Yes."

"Good." Dastan crossed his arms with a wince. "Kambis is not happy with father, the taxes and tributes and me. When he pressed, I acted-"

"Reckless." Garsiv leaned against the window frame.

"Yes, I guess so."

"He insulted you and father?" Tus was trying to find out what was said. It wasn't surprising that Kambis had been insulting. He would have been more diplomatic, which was probably why his father wanted him to handle the situation.

"And everyone laughed and agreed with him. He didn't like it that Father sent us." Dastan rocked on his feet. "_I did try. I wanted to walk away."_

"How are we going to explain this to father?" Garsiv's question was to Tus, but Dastan answered, having already had the time to think through what should be done next.

"I can wait to return to Nasaf until the bruises have faded. Father would never have to know."

Tus was surprised. "You would do this?"

"Yes, it's my fault." Dastan rolled his eyes. "I thought about visiting the sea-"

"It is a sound plan, Tus," Garsiv agreed. He did not want to have to explain to his father that he and the Crown Prince had momentarily shirked their duties.

"Then no one would hear about how Dastan defended the Empire." Tus admonished Garsiv. "The soldiers said you acquitted yourself well." The soldiers would spread word of what they saw, and Dastan would be admired. Their father would be another issue.

He would reprimand Dastan for his actions while being disappointed in Tus and Garsiv. The King though would still be proud.

Dastan shook his head. "I don't think I defended the Empire. I think I may have caused a war."

"Somehow I doubt that." Tus stood up, pacing between his two brothers. "Do you know why the Persian Empire is so large?"

"The soldiers," Dastan answered. They had all trained to be the best soldiers of the Persian Empire.

"Yes, the soldiers are well trained," Tus agreed. "But, the people like us. We do not tell them who they should worship. We allow some sovereignty and provide safety. The satraps do not matter, and father does not trust them." His father made it clear that the provincial governors were power hungry.

"If you are obtuse then I will make it clear it means that you did not start a war." Garsiv cuffed the back of Dastan's head. "Maybe a coup of the satrap."

"Do you know your reputation in the empire?" Tus pressed.

"Handsome." Dastan smiled and Garsiv reached out to tap the back of Dastan's head again, but Dastan was quicker and avoided his brother's hand.

"The son that has no eye to the throne," Tus explained. "Now they will add loyal defender of the king." The soldiers were talking about Dastan's bravery, his willingness to be a soldier like them.

"Reckless and hotheaded, too," Garsiv added.

Dastan shook his head. "That's your reputation."

Garsiv was serious, gone was the relaxed manner from the Temple of Sin, he was the concerned brother. "One I am willing to share if it keeps our enemies from putting you on the other end of a fist or sword." Garsiv gestured to Dastan's face and chest. Garsiv had noticed the injuries and would get satisfaction.

Tus clapped his hands together. "So it is settled. You will remain. Kambis will apologize and give you tribute each night until we leave and he is replaced."

"Or you could marry Dastan off to his daughter." Garsiv grabbed his younger brother's shoulders to keep him from moving.

"I will leave the wives to you two." Dastan escaped his brother's grip. "Bis and I have already decided to visit the Temple of Sin."

"You can only hope you live up to the reputation of your older brothers," Garsiv quipped.

Tus laughed. If only all issues could be handled like this with a brotherly understanding. His father was right- they were stronger together each with their own talents. "As usual I expect that you acquit yourself well."

* * *

The end


End file.
